Amor de Una Madre Version Harry Potter
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: Fred esta nervioso por que no sabe que regalarle a su madre ya que es el dia de las madres y quiere un gran regalo para ella por que le dio mucho cariño,amor y se preocupaba mucho por el. es muy linda historia entre una mama y su hijo AU y OCC


Aclaracion: Estos personajes no son mios sino de J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para mi historia, ademas si fuera J.K nunca habria matado a Fred.

Aclaracion 2: Este fic es completamente AU y tiene OCC estan advertidos.

* * *

><p>Amor De Una Madre<p>

FRED POV

Era una mañana como todos los días, pero hoy era especial ya que era el día de las madres y me gustaba muchísimo festejarlo con ella pues es su gran día, yo la amo con locura, porque ella me lo dio todo me dio la vida, me dio cariño y se preocupó muchísimo cuando me enfermaba de niño lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

Tenía 8 años cuando un día estaba jugando con la nieve, estaba solo porque mi papa se había ido a trabajar y mi mama se fue de compras, ese mismo día yo me quería estar solo en casa ya que no había escuela por la tormenta de nieve que hacía, aunque mi madre me dijo que la acompañara ayudarla, pero yo le respondí que no que me quedaría aquí y ella me contesto que no saliera porque me podría enfermar, pero yo no le hice caso en cuando se fue salí de la casa, fui al partió trasero a jugar, entonces empezó a nevar como no tenía suéter me dio muchísimo frió no me podía mover, con toda la nieve que tenía encima de mí y de repente de pronto me sentí mareado, luego todo se me volvió negro. Todavía no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que escuche unos llantos así que abrí mis ojos y lo que vi se me partió el corazón, veía a mi madre llorado por mí, así que dije.

_- Mama - _

_- Fred gracias a Dios que despertarte me tenías muy preocupada - _dijo mi madre muy angustiada y no dejaba de llorar.

_- Mama que fue lo que me paso - _dije no me acordaba lo que me paso después.

-_ Pues veras cuando llegue a casa te empecé a llamar para que me ayudabas y no contestabas así que fui a buscarte en la habitación y no estabas así que me preocupe hasta que fui a buscarte afuera en el partió cuando te vi inconsciente y cubierto de nieve empecé a llora, porque pensé que habías muerto, entonces llame a tu padre y le dije que viniera a verte, tenías muchísima fiebre y has estado a punto de morir y llevas como 3 días inconsciente, yo te cuide cuando estuviste muy mal con toda la fiebre no te podría dejar solo, no me podía dormir por verte tan indefenso y enfermo me asustaste muchísimos no me lo vuelvas hacer Fred por favor - _termino de decir mi mama y no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba llorando igual que ella nunca me imaginé que sufriría por mi culpa y que casi me pierde por mi estupidez allí mismo me hice prometer que no haría cosas que dañaría a mi mama.

_- No mama no lo voy a volver hacer te lo prometo, pero por favor perdóname mama no quería que sufrieras por mi si te hubiera hecho caso tu ahorita no estuvieras sufriendo - _dije entre lágrimas todavía no podía creer lo que hice.

- _No hijo perdóname tu a mí fue mi culpa por dejarte solo y no convencerte a ir de compras conmigo o que yo me quedara fui muy mala madre contigo - _dijo llorando más fuerte, me rompía el corazón oírla hablar así.

- _No mama no, tu eres la mejor mama del mundo, no hables así porque me haces sentirme mal escucharte hablas así y mi papa tampoco le gusta que hables de ti él también se podría triste si te oyera así que no digas que eres mala madre eres la mejor, además fue mi culpa cuando yo quería estar solo no te culpes y te prometo que la próxima vez te haré caso - _conteste y la vi, que estaba llorando pero al verles sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa estaba seguro que lloraba de alegría, de repente me empieza abrazar y yo le respondí por supuesto y me dijo.

- _Te quiero muchísimo hijo gracias por todo eres el mejor hijo que pude tener -_dijo feliz y escucharla así me dio más alegría.

- _No gracias a ti por darme la vida y por quererme y cuidarme tanto mama eres la mejor te quiero mucho - _le conteste abrazándola muy fuerte

Fin Flashback

Estaba metidos en mis recuerdo que no vi la hora que era las 2:00 de la tarde y me levante inmediatamente pensando que tenía que comprarle el regalo a ella, pero todavía no sabía que regalarle, y faltaba muy poco para que llegara del orfanato, así que me subí a mi volvo y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Estuve recorriendo muchas tiendas hasta que en una vitrina encontré el regalo perfecto…

MOLLY POV

Estar en el orfanato era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos cuidar a niños los cuales no tenían a nadie en el mundo, mi Fred ya era todo un hombre aunque yo lo siguiera viendo como un bebé.

Tenía en mis brazos a uno de los bebes que llegaron apenas hace unos días los cuales sus madres los abandonaron, no puedo creer como una madre pueda hacer eso con sus hijos, es algo inaudito para mí.

Al bebé del cual estoy cargando me recordaba mucho a mi Fred de bebé, tenían el mismo color de ojos, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando él me miraba antes de dormir y me decía "te quiero mamá", o cuando esos ojitos resbalaban algunas lágrimas por que se había raspado la rodilla en alguna caída, ahora él es todo un hombre, pero aun así no lo he dejado de querer como la primera vez que lo vi, que salía de mi vientre.

Ser madre es la mejor cosa que le puede pasar a una mujer, es la bendición más grande del mundo, ya que es un pedacito de ti…

Entre tanto pensamiento se me había hecho tarde, seguramente mi hijo ya debería estar en casa esperándome junto con Arthur, así que deposite de nuevo al bebé en la cuna y me despedí de todos para poder irme a mi casa.

Al llegar encontré toda la casa oscura, al parecer todavía no había nadie… seguramente a Fred se le habría olvidado que es día de las madres, y no lo voy a negar si me sentí mal.

Como no había nadie me dirigí a la cocina pero en medio de la mesa había una carta, así que la tome y la empecé a leer.

_MAMÁ:_

_Sé que somos personas totalmente diferentes_

_Pero aun así, si me maltratan tú me defiendes,_

_En la noche cuando estaba enfermo_

_Tú me abrigabas y te mantenías en vela deseando mi recupera miento,_

_Sé que a veces me comportaba muy grosero,_

_Pero por favor entiende que solo era la adolescencia que tenía en ese tiempo_

_Hay veces que no nos entendemos_

_Pero hay que comprender que no somos del mismo tiempo_

_Muchas veces te sacrificabas por mí,_

_Y muchas tantas que yo no agradecí,_

_Pero solo te quiero decir,_

_Que en mi corazón siempre has de existir._

_FRED WEASLEY_

Nunca me había escrito algo tan bonito, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas mientras presionaba la carta en mi pecho hasta que de pronto una voz me saco de mi ensueño.

_- Feliz día de las madres –_ dijo mi Hijo Fred mientras me abrazaba. – _Mi regalo no es mucho en comparación a todo lo que tú me has dado… pero te quiero decir que es con todo el cariño de mundo._

Diciendo esto me dio una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, cuando la abrí, mi corazón salto de felicidad mientras más lágrimas recorrían mis ojos.

- _Fred es precioso_ – le conteste mientras me colocaba el hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón que cuando lo abre muestra a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi amado esposo Arthur y mi hijo. – _Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar…_

_- Te amo, mamá…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esta historia ya la tengo y es una de las primeras que escribi y es de Twilight y la tuve que editar para ponerla en el fandom de Harry Potter y poner a Fred y a Molly como protagonistas es un au y tiene oc estan advertidos si no lo quieren leer ya que me di una vuelta a mis historias y pense por que no usarla para otro fadom y por eso elegi con el fandom que estoy osesionada por el momento y mas por el personaje de Fred.<em>

_En este fic como veran saldran Fred y Molly respectivamente y mencion de Arthur ya como veran ya tenia escrito el fic y bueno no iba aponer a los otros Weasley se me haria un alboroto pero en fin._

_Como veran es la primera vez que publico de Harry Potter aunque hubiera comenzado por otro fic, pero bueno esta en construcion por el momento._

_Espero de que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el Fic y si si dejemelo por medio de un Review. _

_Gracias por leer _

_Rosa Phelps Weasley_


End file.
